Drawing The Truth
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: How would you react if the world you knew is not as simple and peaceful as you thought to be? That's what happened with Sara Lance, Oliver Queen, John Diggles and Roy Harper. How will they react when the person they underestimated was the person that was the bravest and the most mysterious person of them all? Who is that person? *X-Men crossover too and AU*


_**Hello! School has started and i literarlly have no time to even get a good night sleep or eat a normal lunch without counting the seconds! So i don't have time to write or update.**_

 _ **I am sorry!**_

 _ **So here is a little treat! I spend all the summer writting this so here you go fans of Doctor Who/ Arrow and Torchwood! and X-Men! I hope you have fun reading it!**_

 _ **A little warning; it's a bit AU!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Drawing The Truth**_

Since I was a kid, six years old to be exact, I start drawing. I loved drawing! It was the only thing that made me feel that i had a future.

A future was everything for me since I lived in a household where mum drunk herself to sleep and a dad that was bringing other women and men in the house to have sex with.

It was no environment for me to grow up and thankfully my grandma understood that a year later and decided to adopt me and took me to Cardiff but that's just a story for another time.

The story I'm choosing to tell you is the one of how my gift made me who I am today.

I was around six and half years old when in our school came a new teacher for the older classes. When I saw him his aura made me want to draw him but as I touched my pencil and paper that I always carried around, scenes of another life flashed before me and once I zapped out of it I had draw not one but ten drawings and I was filled with painting, painting I remember not using since I was in the middle of the hallway!

Scared I start crying and trying to clean myself and the hallway but the man I saw and made me draw run up to me in worry but as he saw the drawing stumbled backwards and looked at me in shock.

"You can't be one of them!" He whispered in disbelief as he stared at me. I just looked back at him and fought the urge to draw again. I didn't want to see more death, loneliness and sadness.

That man had lost everything.

That man was alone.

That man was alien and called himself the Doctor.

That man was the reason I found my path in life.

That man taught me the most precious lessons in my life.

I just didn't know that then. Scared I run away from him only to be found by a blonde woman with British accent.

"I draw him. I'm a bad girl! I know his secrets now. It's rude that I do." I had said between sobs as she hugged me. Then I saw him standing in the entrance of the janitor's closet where I had hid.

"It's okay. He is not mad. He is curious and fascinated to meet someone as special as you. What is your name, sweety?" The woman spoke softly as I looked at her. A voice in my head which was the first time I heard told me those two little words.

"You're the Bad Wolf." I had whispered to her and she looked at me freaked out but never let me go.

"I'm sorry…the voice told me to tell you that. I'm sorry! I'm Felicity Athanasia Smoak and he is the Doctor…an alien from Gallifrey, right? But you're human." I had rambled as tears formed again in my eyes.

"What voices?" The Doctor asked me as he walked inside the janitor's closet.

"I don't know. When I meet people with secrets I get this burning feeling in my stomach and my hands and I need to draw. After that it's blank…I don't remember drawing but the evidence that I did are there. Just like the hallway. I need to clean it by the way before someone sees it and learns who you really are. It's a secret….your identity it's secret." I had rambled again and he looked at me with so much interest.

"You can see their future and their past?" The Doctor had asked me and I nodded in shame.

"You are a mutant, Felicity. A species of humans with gifts and yours is the second most valuable in the whole planet and you possess it. You have to be careful Felicity, from now on people will be coming for you." The Doctor had told me and I gulped in fear.

If I only knew back them how right he was.

After that he had decided to take me with him to show me a place where people like me didn't have to hide.

I met there people like Professor Xavier who became the father figure I never had and Professor Storm became the mum I never had. I was so happy there and away from the weird and scared looks of people.

I had learnt to control the urge to draw people's thoughts and I had managed to get visions of the future while drawing them. I was also able to get only visions without having to draw them and I could also write words and text while watching the visions. Moreover I was taught how to fight and defend myself by Professor Logan who became the uncle I never had.

In general the people in the Xavier Academy within ten years became my family. I would go to school there with my grandma's permission since with that opportunity took custody of me.

As my sixteen birthday rolled away I was happy and my best friend Rogue had decided to go shopping in New York but in on the shops I met the blond woman and the Doctor, they hadn't aged at all!

I run up to them once I saw them looking at me and hugged them, thanking them.

"So I learnt from your grandma that today is your birthday. Want a free trip?" The Doctor had told me with a huge smile as I nodded.

And like that my life changed forever. It changed for the better and for the worst.

The one trip turned into thousand and into adventures where I met the most inspiring people in the universe.

I met Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Mrs. Tyler, River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Rose Tyler, Sarah Jean Smith and her son Luke Smith and his friends Clyde, Rani and Maria and her other daughter Sky Smith, Harriet Jones, Jenny (the Doctor's daughter), Vastra and her wife, Jenny, which I called Other Jenny, Osgood and her twin Bonnie.

I became the best of friends with Luke Smith and Sky Smith, Sarah Jean's adoptive kids and their friends.

My life changed forever throughout the journeys till I had to stop. Well not stop exactly but balancing a life as teen mutant in Xavier Academy and traveling with the doctor AND living with my grandma on holidays became too much.

I had start losing my friends in the Academy and my grandma was getting worried about me because at nights I would scream in my sleep from nightmares of aliens.

During my travels I started developing love for computers and technology since I saw how much of an impact this kind of art would have in our future. And the Doctor along with Captain Jack taught me pretty much everything I know!

So when I finally graduated from Xavier Academy I went to MIT and as a job I would draw and sell my paintings in the local galleries and from time to time I would work with Captain Jack and Torchwood 3 till it was destroyed and I had to go back into hiding and into a normal life…which made me to hack into the government and erase my involvement with Torchwood.

On my 23rd birthday, three years into hiding from the Government, the Doctor showed up in my room looking at me worried as his eyes told me one thing.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I had asked worried as I rushed to him and made him sit on my bed.

"I'm dying." He had told me and I had hugged him.

"No, you won't! I will find something!" I had told him with courage.

"You can't change an event as important as this, Felicity." He had told me as I kept on hugging him.

No, I had to find a way!

Only if I knew back then why my grandma insisted on calling me by my middle name or why my parents called me Athanasia or why our last name was Smoak and it came too close to the word smoke.

When the Doctor had left my room and went back to his TARDIS I saw a blue envelope with the number 5 on it.

Who was number 1?

In seconds after I open the envelope my phone rang and it was Luke and Sky telling me that they got the same envelope like me.

So like that we found ourselves in Nevada in America. It was weird that the Doctor had summoned me, River, Amy, Rory, Luke and Sky to a small dinner just because he wanted to see us. Then everything clicked…I was the only one knowing that he would die.

Everyone had seemed oblivious while we drank wine and talked. Then I looked at Amy and River and I got a vision which made me grab Luke's hand and scream in pain.

I had seen what would happen. I had seen the future.

"What is it?" River had asked me worried as Luke hugged me because I cried.

"It was awful. It was so awful." I had mumbled but the astronaut walking out of the lake had stolen the attention and then it happened.

The Doctor was dead. Killed.

All of us run to him and I tried to perform CPR just like Martha had taught me but nothing. Then River start shooting the astronaut while Rory was hugging Amy who was crying and Luke who was trying to get Sky's attention away from the Doctor.

I was left standing there, looking at him. The same voice that had spoken to me and said the two words known as Bad Wolf spoke to me again that day and it said;

"Athanasia's smoke, Felicity"

It was like I was under a spell. I moved towards the Doctor's body and touched with my hands his chest where the two hearts should be and I closed my eyes and inside my mind I picture a very much alive Doctor.

In seconds after I open my eyes I saw the world around me and the Doctor going on fast forward…no! it was going backwards and then everything changed!

He was not shot. The astronaut killed himself and the Doctor was thrown down by the impact. I was left standing in shock on my knees as he walked up to me and winked.

What had happened was that I had one more power…I could bring people back from the dead when they are not meant to die.

I brought a Time Lord back so the timeline changed. The weird thing was that once I made a step towards him it was like I was coming out of a dream, like myself held her eyes closed and now I had opened them and everything was different. Only to see something I was not ready for. I saw that an unknown person was lighting the Doctor's now dead body on fire.

"NO! Don't! He is alive! I saw it!" I had yelled running towards the lake only to be held back by Luke and Rory.

Luke was the greatest and most supportive friend I had in my life.

We returned to the dinner feeling completely wrecked only to see the Doctor looking at us and smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amy and Rory exclaimed shocked and angrily as River slapped the very much alive Doctor. And like that we were back in the TARDIS traveling with him, I kept on thinking what I have seen…or more likely lived in a parallel time.

"River? Can I speak with you privately?" I had asked in worry.

And like that I learnt that what I had done was not a dream but a vision only River didn't knew what caused it. So I was left wondering what my gift was.

The rest time was rather dramatic and traumatic which made me a whole new person. Luke and Sky asked to be left back home after Nevada so they only heard stories of what we went through.

You know the story of how the Doctor learnt who River Song is and how he stopped the Silence. But before that Amy was kidnapped by the Church and sent to Demon's Run an organization that turned Amy's and Rory's daughter, Melody Pond or else known as River Song and me into assassins with brainwashing and experiments. They put a chip in my brain that would activate if River didn't kill the Doctor and I would go on rampage and kill them with my powers and then I would die too since my brain would turn into soup.

Let's go into the future then!

Fortunately, River rewrite the whole event but the memories of this were kept in mine, River's and the Doctor's mind as a reminder where we will end up again if we didn't kill the Silence and save the Universe.

Once we saved the Universe I told the Doctor that I should return back to the day I took the letter like nothing had happened. He didn't like my announcement but agreed and returned me back.

Weeks later I graduated from MIT and all of them even the Doctor and his rest of his friends; Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, River Song, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Sarah Jean Smith, Amy Williams and Rory Williams, my grandma even my mum and dad attended my graduation even the X-Men and Professor Xavier with the rest of the teachers.

I was worried about Jack, Gwen and Rhys and also I was trying to deal the news of Ianto's, Tosh's and Owen's deaths but I pushed it away my mind and focused on the people they were here for me that day.

The next week I got a letter from QC and i said yes so I was hired. My life in Starling City was boring…no aliens or anything then Captain Jack Harkness was in my house one night. I was so relieved he was fine that I run and hugged him as I start crying from worry for my friend's well being.

"Do you want to build Torchwood Starling City?" He had asked me and I was like….YES!

"Yes, but how?" I had asked him and he smirked without saying a word and I was standing shocked.

From that point on I passed my time between working for QC and building Torchwood Starling City. I had contact Professor Xavier and Captain Jack so we can have the X-Men as a team for extreme cases. They agreed and even had mutants who wanted to join us. And like that Torchwood Starling City was up and running.

Captain Jack was the main leader but since he was a fugitive I was the active leader here.

But weird things don't happen in Starling City so the team was let's say on hiatus. I took upon myself to train them taking advantage of the time we have to train them. Luke and Sky and I were the main leaders but the young mutants were taught how to fight by Professor Logan and I while they were taught Computer Science by Luke Smith and Dr. Jean taught us CPR and anything else need to know in case we got injured in the middle of the battle. Luke, Sky and I were preparing the younger member in case we die like Torchwood 1,2 and 3 did so they can take over by themselves that is why we were such big number of people.

But one night just returning from QC Oliver Queen bled in my car and my life yet again changed. From there you know the story but it was not all of it. You know what was happening with the Arrow but not with me in a personal level.

Oliver and the rest of the team Arrow thought that I was just a girl…a rambling girl.

Oh! They were wrong! I have seen things and I have been to places and fought wars that no one will ever know!

I was thinking about some weird reading the Torchwood main computer had shown because of the famous Miracle Day that had taken over my mind while Oliver with Sara were talking about Slade.

"FELICITY!"

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked me and I was scared out of my mind because my mind got back to the possibility of bringing Ianto back from the dead or even Tosh and Owen when Oliver's voice ripped through my memories just when Tosh spoke her last words and instead of hearing her words I heard Oliver's voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine!" I said and tried to take a hold of myself but that never happened because next thing I hear is my phone ringing.

"Oh! God!" I groaned as I picked it up.

"Yes, Luke?" I asked as I start walking away from Oliver and Sara who were looking at me weirdly.

"Jack is waiting in the base with Gwen and another African American dude and a blond girl." Luke said rather uncomfortable. It was not that he didn't trust Jack or Gwen, he didn't like newcomers.

"Who is the African American dude and blonde girl, Luke?" I asked alerted.

"They claim to be CIA." Luke said in hushed voice but I couldn't keep my reaction as hushed as his voice and said;

"WHAT?" I yelled scaring Diggs, Sara and Oliver.

"I'll be there don't let them out of your sight, Luke, am I clear?" I said in alert and slipped into my Captain side of myself.

I hung up the phone and went back to my desk and start gathering my stuff.

"Everything alright?" Oliver asked me worried and I gave him an uneasy smile.

"That depends how things will go, Oliver. I'll be right back if I don't…call me…actually if I don't show up at work tomorrow wait one more day before calling me okay?" I told him and he looked worried and confused.

"Why you won't show up tomorrow?" Diggs asked from behind Oliver.

"Because some old friends show up in town and whenever they show up troubles come with them and things go wrong so just in case." I said before walking away leaving a troubled Team Arrow behind me.

Now you going to ask me how I trust Jack since he looks like Malcolm Merlyn aka the Dark Archer...well if you want to know Malcolm is the ancestor of Jack and Jack is more of a man than Malcolm is…yes he did mistakes and killed people but so did I! Jack though, died many times to save his friends and family…yes he killed his grandson in the battle between 456 five years ago but he put himself in harm's way in the end of the world…the day no one remembers…the day I saw Luke and Sky die in my arms because of The Master and the day I unleash my wrath to The Master. Remember the gift I had to bring people back from the dead…well it worked both ways…I could kill with one touch and I could bring someone back the same way…I only had to think what action I wanted the more and trust me killing The Master that day was the only thought in my mind.

You see I touched his shoulder and black smoke start rising but he didn't died because he was a Time Lord but I did weaken him enough so we can try to escape him and bring him down along with Martha's parents and sister. And it was easier for the Doctor to kill him afterwards. Then we fought the Silence…well I, Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor fought the Silence but Jack was the guy that helped me heal by talking about it.

That was the reason why I didn't judge Malcolm when he showed up inside the Foundry…yes I bit my tongue from referring to how similar Jack's sneaking with his vortex and Malcolm creepy sneaking were but I never spoke of it out loud.

Once I reached Torchwood I saw the blond and the African America being in a heated conversation.

"Um…are you CIA?" I asked them loudly so they could hear me above their screams and because they were standing in front of the door of the Torchwood.

"Um…yes. You are Felicity Smoak?" The blond asked with a smile.

I was amused they reminded me of the Doctor and Donna.

"Actually Captain Felicity Smoak." I said and they nodded as they moved away from the door and we walked inside to get a group hug by Gwen and Jack and a hug from Luke as he was getting ready to leave…he had classes tomorrow so he needed the sleep so he teleported away. He got a vortex manipulator by Jack as a gift for him.

The rest of the night I was investigating the whole Miracle Day when I got an idea.

"What if it's temporary? Like the tide on the sea? What if some alien wave that change or expands our biological code only for a short period of time? Jack do we know any aliens that can do such thing?" I said as I kept looking over the cut out hand that kept moving on the screen.

"I don't know any but the Doctor must know something." Jack said as my phone rang.

"Can we contact him?" Gwen asked us with a hopeful tone and I exchange a weary look with Jack.

"I could try but since we won the Silence I decided to focus on my life here on earth…he didn't like it much." I said uncomfortable and everyone seemed disappointed.

"He doesn't like ends." I tried to defend my friend.

Then again my phone rung and when I check it out I saw it was Oliver times 15…talk about a clingy non-boyfriend…

"Oh! For the love of God someone answer the annoying phone!" Rex yelled in annoyance and I nodded as I walked to my phone but instead of answering I hung it up and turned it off.

I didn't want Oliver or Diggs to trace the call and find about Torchwood…they are going to kill us or force me to tell them about me. They think I'm just a girl from Las Vegas with sharp mind…they know nothing about me and I wanted to stay that way.

If they don't learn they might live longer excluding any Vigilante injuries and Miracle Day which they haven't realized it yet. Talk about unawareness.

After that we took a break to clean our minds and I follow Esther outside and borrowed a cigarette as we smoked in silence both lost in our thoughts.

Gwen had briefly explained me how they end up in LA and I made it my personal mission to assure Rhys and their daughter that Gwen is safe…to be the communication link between the broken up families.

My family had broke apart years now…my mum cut contact with me and dad died from heart attack during orgy while I was held prisoner in Demon's Run along with Amy and then River.

"How did you meet them?" Esther broke the silence as I sighed and I was ready to answer her question when I detected a movement in the dark and went into action as assassins start shooting at us. Esther and I shoot back with our gun just when Jack brought his big gun and shot the helicopter and shooters in the rooftop.

Then we decided to try to bury their bodies which took three hours and then we returned to HQ so we can take care of our wounds and clean up.

"How did they found us?" I exclaimed as I was shot in the leg and shoulder and now I attempted to clean my wounds.

"I don't know!" Esther also exclaimed in pain as she nursed her own injury…a broken glass on her arm she got it after falling in dumpster after I pushed her out of the way so Jack and I had better view so we can aim and shoot.

Jack was stitching me up as I drank from the alcohol they used in the wounds.

"Someone must have tipped them off." Gwen tried to reason.

"They were chasing me and Esther." Rex said and we looked at him in a "NO SHIT SHERLOCK" look.

"And us too, Rex." Jack grumbled as he continued stitching me up.

"And here is the golden question of the hour…WHY DID THEY SHOT ME? They don't know me!" I exclaimed in pain and anger as Jack stabbed me.

"They see Torchwood they shoot." Gwen said and I growled as I got down from the table I was so Jack can take care of Gwen's injuries.

"But I erased myself from any Torchwood relation." I complained and Rex looked at me.

"Yet, they see us and they connect that you helping us hence shooting you." Rex told me like I was a child and I glared at him as I put my clothes on.

"I have to go home to sleep it off…Oliver expects me in QC tomorrow. There are blankets and everything you will need in my office, the bathroom keys are in the third drawer in my office desk. Goodnight, guys…try not to die till tomorrow. Actually don't die at all." I rambled as I moved extremely slowly and gather my stuff while limping.

 **Time Skip: The Morning (Oliver POV)**

I walked inside the QC floor where I worked only to see Felicity limping to her desk. What happened to her yesterday with her friends and she didn't pick up any of my calls?

"You look like hell." Diggs commented and she glared at him.

"What did you do last night?" I asked worried and curiously.

"Oh! Nothing really…I killed some CIA agents and then buried them with my friends and I got shot in the leg and shoulder." She told us without stopping her task of updating my schedule.

WHAT? She has to be kidding me!

We stared at her in shock and expectation to tell us she was joking.

"Chill guys! I'm kidding you! I don't have such friends! I fell off my bike while biking last night with Gwen and Jack and their friends Rex and Esther." Felicity told us with a smile and both me and Diggs sighed in relief.

"You scared us." I said to her smiling and she chuckled mumbling something I couldn't understand and didn't pay attention to as I went to my office.

Hours went by really slowly so as I peak my head from the paper work I had and saw Felicity staring worried at the window view of Starling City. I frown at that so I walked up to her only to see what she was looking at.

They were a bunch of men in suits walking around the road looking suspiciously tense and even some of them walked inside QC.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" I asked her as she jerked away from me and walked towards the bathrooms area of the floor.

Moments after she disappeared, the men in the suits showed up in our floor and looked around the room and me.

"Excuse me sir…we are looking for…" His sentence was cut short by a bullet in his head that came out of left his ear…what the fuck?

I was left staring with a gaped face as I heard the voice of Felicity saying;

"You were looking for Torchwood…well done gentlemen you've found it…now if you may follow me where I point to your deaths!"

"Felicity?!" I and Diggs yelled in shock.

She was standing there with two guns in her hands and she had killed already three from the eight men they were there. She didn't spoke much after that phrase since she was too busy killing the rest of the men.

The weird thing was that her guns didn't make any sound…like they were professional assassin's guns…oh! God! Please God let me be wrong this time!

Felicity can't be an assassin? I checked her background story!

"How did you…?" Diggs spoke in shock as Felicity loaded her guns but didn't look at us.

Where did she have those guns?

"I put a silencer on my guns so no one would know what happened." She spoke like she was quoting a phrase from books.

"What is Torchwood?" I asked her as I heard the elevator ding.

But Felicity didn't spoke about it since she was too busy again shooting men in suits.

Both Diggs and I were frozen in our spots. How did Felicity became like Sara? Was it like that all along I just didn't notice it?

Just when she was done she let the guns fall to the ground and stared at the dead bodies as she walked up to them and picked them up and dragged them to the elevator where she pressed the bottoms of the private parking lot.

Then she dialed a number at her phone and said;

"I sent them down…burry them after identify them and send condolences to any family member of theirs. Thank you." She spoke emotionless on the phone and then hung up and turned to us.

"Can I bring you water? You seem shocked then I can answer all your questions." She told us as she walked to the small kitchen of the floor.

"Dude? What was that? Who were those men she killed? Oliver! She killed and didn't even blink or cringed like she used to!" Diggs hushed voice spoke my thoughts that were running in my head as I watched her go away.

"I don't know Diggs but we are about to find out." I told him in a low voice as I watched Felicity approaching us with water bottles.

"Here you go." She told us but as we drank we start getting dizzy and then everything went black.

Last thing I heard was Felicity apologizing.

I woke up in my office and I saw Diggs passed out in the couch in my office as Felicity was gone from her office.

Where is she?

How did I fall asleep?

"Hey! Oliver, are you feeling better?" I saw Felicity walking out of the private bathroom and she smiled at me.

"Why would I feel better?" I asked her confused.

"You felt a little drained and you had fever the same goes for Diggs so I gave you both an Advil and a warm cup of tea and you start feeling better so I let you doze off for a couple hours. It's the lunch break by the way." She rambled happily as she checked Diggs forehead and I frown at her explanation.

"I don't remember coming to work today, Felicity." I told her worried and confused.

"I read somewhere when you have high fever and you take a painkiller you tend to have memory loss or events before you gotten better are fuzzy like when you are high." Felicity told me as she walked up to me and tested my forehead. Her hands were cold.

"How do you know that?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"It's written in Wikipedia…I Googled your symptoms. You have the flu." She told me with a lovingly smile, I love so much, and walked back to her desk.

Something doesn't add up…her behavior is abnormal and her skirt is stained with blood…fresh blood.

Is she hurt?

"Felicity? Are you hurt?" I asked her out of the blue as I watched her work.

"Yes, I told you I fell from my bike while I was biking with my friends yesterday night." She told me without making eye contact.

She is lying. I don't remember her leaving the Foundry…oh! Yeah! That weird phone call and her leaving so urgently…now I remember.

 **Some Time Later: At the Foundry (Sara POV)**

I was training in the Salmon Ladder when Felicity's computers went crazy.

"Weird" I mumbled as I watched the main screen flashing red with the letters;

" **FAREWAL TRESSPASSED; CODE RED.**

 **FILE IN DANGER LABELED AS: MIRACLE DAY**

 **CONTENT: CLASSIFIED: TORCHWOOD CARDIFF.**

 **EMARGENCY SHUT DOWN IN: 12 SECONDS."**

I didn't touch anything and after 12 seconds her computers shut down.

What is Torchwood? Miracle Day? Classified?

I was troubled so I took my phone and start dialing Felicity's number but men broke inside the Foundry and knocked me out in seconds.

I woke up in a dungeon with…guess who! Malcolm freaking Merlyn tied up in a poll!

"Hey, Sara!" He said with a smile and I groaned.

"What are we doing here? Do you know anything?" I asked him.

"They searching for someone named Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Esther Drummond, Rex Matheson and my personal favorite….Felicity Athanasia Smoak!" He crumbled.

"Felicity? Why would they want Felicity for?" I asked worried.

"Something with a torch wood or something…" He said and everything clicked.

"They meant Torchwood…a classified organization that apparently Felicity is part of!" I said deep in thoughts.

After awhile I had stayed completely still and lost in my own thoughts. When I realized something.

"They look for Felicity after she told us her friends were in town…she is hiding them!" I exclaimed in realization.

"What are you talking about and can you keep your voice down? We are trying to sleep!" Malcolm grumbled.

"We?" I asked confused and he said;

"Me, myself and I try to sleep." Malcolm said and I sighed in annoyance.

"So your dear Felicity friend is protecting this Torchwood, huh? Not a miss perfect after all." Malcolm said teasingly.

Just then took a chance to try to break free and surprisingly I managed to do just that and then I tried to free Malcolm but I couldn't!

"Leave, I'll try by myself to get free." He told me and I knew he would manage to do just that.

I run out only to have to kill every guard on every turn! Until I saw Felicity smiling at me and said;

"You past the test, Sara Amelia Williams Lance, follow me." She said and I witness she was dressed weirdly. She wore a woman body suit with letter X on in and blue cape.

"Felicity? What is going on? What about Malcolm back there?" I asked her as I tried to keep up with her but she laughed.

"Captain Jack will be shortly with us and I would prefer if you called me Captain Felicity or Captain Athanasia…not Felicity…I don't want people and possible enemies to know we are friends. For safety reasons." She told me and I looked at her gaping.

"What have they done to you!? What Torchwood done to you?! Did they brainwash you?" I yelled at her as I stopped following her which caused her to stop and turn to look at me.

Oh! Her gaze held so much furry that I have never seen in her eyes. It was like the cute geeky girl I had met disappeared or better yet it was a façade to hide what I'm seeing now.

Anger.

Thirst for battle.

Anger.

Guilt.

A girl soaked in blood of innocents and guilt.

I knew that look, I have the same one.

"You want to know if they brainwashed me?" Felicity yelled at me offended as she marched up to me.

"Yes! I was but not from Torchwood from the most fearful assassins in the Universe called Demon's Run! They took away the little girl inside me and turn it into a psychopath, a cold blood killer designed to kill her best friend's daughter in case she fails to kill her other best friend in cold blood and if I dared to disobey my brain would be turned into soup and fall from my ears! Torchwood saved me!" She told me and I was left staring at her.

"Did you do it? Did you kill your best friend's daughter?" I asked her after a few seconds.

"No because if I did neither you nor Laurel wouldn't be here right now." She told me and then it hit me.

Her best friend's daughter was my mother! How is it possible?

My mum was never an assassin!

How old is Felicity if my grandma who I never met because she died was her best friend?

"What did you just said?" I asked her in shock as we just reached a door.

"You heard what I said now move along." She spoke in a cold tone and opened the door and came face to face with my own mother and a bunch of unknown faces and Malcolm Merlyn dressed in even more weird outfit staring at me.

"Sara I want you to introduce you to Torchwood teams throughout history….sort of…whoever survived which are Torchwood Starling City and Cardiff from this reality and from the parallel reality we have Torchwood London and Torchwood Cardiff and UNIT from both worlds. And last but not least the X-Men of this Universe." Felicity told me staring at me with a proud smile on her lips.

"Why am I here?" I asked her confused and still in shock as I tried to stomach what I have learnt the past few minutes.

"We need as many people we can to fight off the governments." Felicity said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Fight the governments? Why would you want to do that?" I asked her confused and shocked.

Felicity was never a violent person…at least that's what she let us see.

"Sara, haven't you heard about the Miracle Day?" Mum asked me confused and I shook my head no. Everyone seemed to be disappointed and sighed in frustration.

"Oi! Give her some space! Get it…space…" Malcolm Merlyn look alike tried to make a joke which made everyone groan and him to act like annoyed.

Mum took me to the side and start explaining to me what really has been going to the world for many years…things we heard on the news but didn't paid them attention or why she told dad that she had someone back home. She was on a mission to help this guy named the Doctor…all of them were here for the same purpose and all together they were defending their planet…our planet!

Those heroes lived for generations under our noses. Especially Felicity…mum told me that she had risked her life countless times to save my mum and that she had travel to the future and that the Malcolm look alike is actually his descendent from the future.

She didn't go into details because she said it was not only her story to share so I didn't learn how they met or what Felicity's purpose was here but what I gathered watching them work was that this crisis was not their first one and all together were even more synchronized than any soldiers I have seen. Some weren't even human or from our planet!

I felt out of place.

"Now you know how Felicity feels in the Foundry since you showed up." Malcolm look alike told me as he came and sat on the near chair from where I was sitting and observing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. I had no idea Felicity felt like that…she never show it.

She is good at hiding things.

"Seriously? What kind of assassin are you who don't pay attention even to the smallest clues? Didn't you think that Felicity wasn't a match for your skills and you didn't mind her?" Malcolm look alike continued with a smirk on his face.

"Again, what do you mean?" I asked him annoyed.

What is his problem? Is him and Felicity a thing? How can she be with him when he looks so much like the bastard Malcolm?

"You pretty well know what I mean, Sara Lance. You found her cute because she doesn't show her violent side of herself so you never thought that she would be one of the most skilled assassins in the Universe that's why you didn't pay attention how hurt she was when you got back together with Oliver or when she caught you having sex…oh! I remember how angry she was…she fought with ten Sanitarians and won!" Malcolm look alike rambled serious and protectively.

"She doesn't like Oliver! And what is your problem anyway?" I asked him annoyed and angry.

"My problem is that you might be River's daughter but you are nothing like her…she paid attention to the smallest detail…you don't. Also I know Felicity since she was six years old so it would be weird if I had romantic feelings for her by the way I'm gay…more gay you die! I know her since she was the scared little girl that draw people's deepest and darkest secrets, since she let herself to get turned into an assassin so she can keep an eye out for River, your mum. I know that back in Demon's Run they messed with her mind and she didn't even know it….your hell and Oliver's is nothing to what they did to her. She was experimented and driven mad again and again and when she thought that the Doctor or I were there to save her she would woke up chained up in a room…strapped down on a bed and bleeding from every pour of her body. She even agreed to let be taken over by a Cyberman so she could save Clara. She risked her own life so the Ood can have freedom." Malcolm look alike kept on rambling and I looked at him with a "so what" face.

"And you are telling me this because?" I asked him slightly uninterested.

"How old are you, Sara Lance?" The Malcolm look alike told me with a ghost smirk on his lips.

"Twenty one why?" I asked confused and his smirk widen.

"Because Felicity is twenty seven and has achieved many many more things than I told you right now and yet again you underestimated her. Both you and Oliver do. You thought she would be a liability in the team if she didn't know how to fight or that because she didn't know how to be a cold blooded killer that she stood no chance against your bad guys. Mind you Felicity was turned into an assassin only…about 47 years ago for her timeline but for your…only seven years. Whatever I said after the whole Demon's Run she did it without combat lessons…just her brains and sense of loyalty and hope." Malcolm look alike told me and stood up from the chair and start walking away letting me stare at him in shock and confused.

"It was nice talking to you, Sara! We had a lovely chat!" Malcolm look alike yelled from afar causing my mum's and Felicity's attention and they look at us confused but only for a few moments then went back into talking with a boy around twenty something over what it look like a map of the tunnels of Starling City.

The rest of the night I stayed there looking at them how the operated and from time to time I would catch a glimpse of my mum smiling at me. I felt so tiny knowing what they were fighting against….they were really brave for standing tall against alien life.

I guess Malcolm look alike was right…I underestimated Felicity way more than I should…like when I saw her hitting the dummy and corrected her…she looked like she was lost in her thoughts and that she didn't care if she was doing it right or wrong…I guess she already knew how to do it.

Once everyone seemed too tired they start saying goodnight to each other till there were, Malcolm look alike, my mum, Felicity and a Welsh woman left in the room.

"I guess like the old times!" Malcolm look alike mused as he was typing away in his laptop and Felicity with the Welsh woman were searching through blue prints and books while mum was also searching in her laptop.

"No it's not…Ianto, Toshiko and Owen are not with us." Felicity said with sadness.

"What happened to them?" I asked them and everyone froze and looked at me.

"Owen died being locked in a radiation packed factory, Tosh was shot and Ianto was poisoned by a poisonous gas a few months ago." Felicity told me looking at me for the first time in the whole evening.

"And all that had to do with aliens?" I asked her and she nodded as she walked up to me.

"Fighting criminals on earth at night is one thing but fighting aliens on earth and out of space is one of the most deadly jobs in the whole Galaxy. Those you've heard are only a small fracture of a bigger number of people who died because of this. You and Oliver with Diggs are just too blind to see…even Lyla knows about aliens and knows who I really I am…and your dad does too that's why he hasn't arrest me yet." Felicity explained to me with a sad mist in her eyes and a cracked smile.

"Were they your friends?" I asked her with tears in my eyes and she nodded.

"Tosh and I used to date briefly for a year and once I learnt that she had feelings for Owen I tried to bring them together…but I failed." Felicity said as she let tears run down her cheeks and I just froze in my place.

This is a whole new side of Felicity…

"I'm tired…I should head back to the Foundry and get some sleep…I still don't know if I let the League learn about this…they might double cross you.." I told them as I stood up and hugged Felicity and my mum as I walked out of the room.

I walked to the Foundry and I saw Oliver and Diggs talking but it felt unimportant…I felt unimportant like the little girl that was found by Ivo's crew all over again.

"Hey, Sara! What's wrong?" Diggs asked worried and I looked at him for a moment.

"Have you heard about alien activity?" I asked him and he chuckled and sighed.

"Actually I have. Back in Afghanistan I had this friend who claimed he had seen the Doctor I never quite believed him. Where is this coming from, Sara?" Diggs said with an amused voice but at the end he became serious and looked at me concerned.

"You, Oliver, have you seen alien or heard of them?" I asked him as he kept punching the dummy.

"No but Waller once told me she had to go and talk to some Captain Jack Harkness and Captain Athanasia Smoak for some Earth threaten news. She seemed too afraid and immediately seeking approval from these people." Oliver said and I barely hold my gasp.

"Why Sara are you asking such questions?" Diggs pressed more and I turned and looked at him.

"I was summoned by Captain Jack Harkness and Captain Athanasia Smoak and asked to help them along with the League of Assassins….i have one day to think about it." I told them as I walked to the bathroom and left them behind looked at me shocked.

What am I supposed to do?

"I say that you should help them…I would do anything to help people." Diggs said with a shrug once I was out of the bathroom and walked away leaving me wanting to tell them that we were under invasion.

"Sara, it's your choice but I agree with Diggs…I suggest asking Felicity for her opinion…she is good with things like that." Oliver told me and I nodded.

"I talk to her and she told me that if she was me she would be helping since in a similar situation she lost her ex." I said to him and he turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked shocked and confused.

"I mean that in a similar situation Captain Jack Harkness and Captain Athanasia Smoak are facing and asked me to help, Felicity lost Toshiko, her ex-girlfriend, she was front line in the military and she died by getting shot by alien fire." I said making up a lie about the real event. Oliver and Diggs looked at me dumbfounded and gaping as I slumped on Felicity's computer chair feeling more tired than I ever felt.

 **Time Skip: A Few Weeks (General POV)**

The whole week after Oliver learnt about Toshiko being Felicity's ex he didn't see her in the same light…he saw the mystery that surrounded her and he wanted to learn more but Felicity was being way too honest for his liking. She was good at denying things and lying but Oliver mistaken it for honesty.

What else he noticed was that she would leave early from work and early from the Foundry and return too tired or too angry or annoyed. Oliver was beginning to get worried but then he notice how Sara also changed and he kept trying to connect those two things till one night as he was lying in his bed an idea strike his mind…were Sara and Felicity an item?

Oliver knew that Sara loved Nyssa and Felicity's ex was a girl so why not…both women were beautiful so why not?

Oh! How far from the truth he was…if he only knew that as he was thinking those funny thoughts the girls were separated. One in Buenos Sires and the other one in Shanghai trying to stop the Blessing something Oliver hadn't realized too busy with Slade Wilson and Mirakuru. Although the rest of the city had gone into camps and all sort of awful things that came with the Blessing but Oliver was too caught up in his own drama hadn't even realized the change of the city.

The Queen family also couldn't realize that their whole world had been changed.

As Sara and Felicity reunited at Esther's funeral, both cried but the miraculously thing that happened was that she loved Jack's attitude, he was a true friend to all of them and that he couldn't die that was a shock to her but got over it…after all he wasn't the first immortal she met.

And so as both girls returned to US they decided to keep their adventure a secret and also Sara became part of Torchwood Star City.

And life went on…well mostly…Sara and Felicity became attached to the hip and they had a bond which was strange from Diggs and Oliver's point of view.

Even the bond between Sara and River became stronger and with Felicity's push Laurel learnt about who her mother was…it came into a shock but being newly added to Team Arrow dulled the shock.

Soon Felicity decided to tell her about who she was to Torchwood…she laughed and looked at Felicity and said;

"I imagine you will look badass ordering people around."

"So you believe me?" Felicity had asked her in worry.

"Yes, of course I do." Laurel had said.

Jack once called her from Cardiff and told her that she soon will have to let the whole Team Arrow know her secret and then ARGUS will soon take over and that she shouldn't allow that…Torchwood was above any government and with such technology Waller could take over the world at any time.

Felicity knew the risk she's been taking so she vowed to herself and Torchwood that Oliver and Diggs won't learn about her no matter what happens.

Only if she knew that Daleks were searching for her…she was the only long lasting companion of the Doctor and they knew she meant a lot to him…he practical raised her as his own daughter. Now Jenny, the Doctor's actual daughter, heard that kind of rumor and arrived at Star City and banged her door.

"Daleks are coming for you, Athanasia! You have to call my dad! You have to call the Doctor!" Jenny told her quickly as the door opened not caring who was at the door.

"And who are you?" Oliver asked confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry is Felicity here?" Jenny asked and Oliver pointed her bedroom door.

Once Jenny got inside she saw Felicity and the Doctor with Clara smiling at her.

"Daddy! Now that's weird…you look younger than I do! Unfair!" Jenny said between sobs as she hugged the Doctor.

"I'm Jenny, his daughter…and you must be Clara. It's so nice to meet you!" Jenny said happily as she hugged Clara and then proceeded into looking at Felicity's bed.

"Weapons." Jenny point out.

"Yes, I know about the Daleks only you shouldn't have to bang at my door shouting about it. Oliver doesn't know it yet." Felicity told her oldest friend with a sad smile.

Another war to fight. Another invasion.

"So what is he doing here?" Jenny asked confused and Clara sighed in annoyance.

"He doesn't believe that Felicity isn't dating the Doctor and he got jealous so he volunteered to fix the AC." Clara explained with an annoyed voice.

"And that is why we are locked here talking battle strategies over Skype calls." Captain Jack Harkness spoke over the computer screen on Felicity's wall. A trick she had put on when she moved to town…no one knew about it and it was strictly for Torchwood business.

"That is so American of him…" Jenny commented and everyone laughed. Felicity was half American and half Scottish and growing up with her grandma she felt closer to her Scottish heritage than the American one.

Sometime during their conference Oliver knocked the door and told her he had to go for some family emergency so the Torchwood and X-Men with UNIT could finally moved to her living room where she had a 3D projector that could help to the battle strategy planning something that Professor Hank got jealous over and made Felicity feel secretly proud that she had invented something he hadn't thought about it.

Props to Jack for that and his old house in the future.

Unknown to both parties Oliver had let a small camera and a bug at her house and he was watching them from the Foundry with Diggs and Roy feeling confused and betrayed.

Oliver and Diggs had unpleasant shivers in their spines when they realized that their Felicity was the Ice Queen of Torchwood known as Captain Athanasia Smoak, they secretly hoped that Athanasia was some kind of cousin or sister not the same person!

And now some alien army was chasing her and apparently everyone knew about it except him, Diggs and Roy.

Back in Felicity's house they had agreed to let them come but isolate them in one area of the town where no civilians were so they can kill every last one of the Daleks.

The plan though never went as planned…the Daleks interfered with the commons so they kidnapped Team Arrow and lured Felicity onto their ship.

Felicity and the Doctor had agreed that once she would win time by talking with Davros and they would plant bombs all over the ship and once she gave the magic word and she was out safely they would blow up the whole ship, she had to just falsely give herself up so the Team Arrow can be free once they were free they would strike.

So Felicity walked onto the ship.

"Let them go. I'm here." She said to Davros as she stood tall dressed in her X-Men suit and the blue cape, the Doctor had mentioned he founded ridicules but she liked…it made her feel badass.

"Felicity? You know what is going?" Oliver asked confused and worried.

"Yes and you should know better than leave that kind of things at my house…if you weren't so curious and untrusting you wouldn't have end up here and dragging a young adult and a parent along with you, Oliver." Felicity told him shifting back to her Ice Queen behavior. She saw Oliver's guilt in his eyes and betrayal but she had no time to play goody two shoes anymore and measure feelings. As she showed him the bug camera and microphone.

"May I ask why would you want me here?" Felicity spoke letting her Scottish accent show through shocking Oliver more but making Jack and River smile proudly as they watched through the contact lenses.

"You are the only long lasting companion of the Doctor…the only woman that he hasn't left back to her normal life for the past 100 and more years. You must special for him. So tell me Miss Smoak…do you think he will come to your rescue?" Davros said mockingly as he circled Felicity but she didn't even flinch thanks to her assassin training. She dealt with worse and after all she was a designed psychopath…she was crazy and never took seriously a threat like the Daleks.

Her behavior caused worry and confusion to the witnesses who had no idea who Felicity really was.

"You know the Doctor only sees me as his daughter…and you should know that I'm not his first daughter nor I'm biologically linked to him so he doesn't give a fly shit about me. After all I have to see him since the end of the Universe and it's about somewhere between thousand years or so ago." Felicity laughed darkly and answered with a sassy tone and full on Scottish accent to Davros and saw Oliver and Diggs with Roy stare at her with wide eyes and mouths.

Oliver thought that Felicity had lost her mind while Diggs was at loss.

Roy though seemed like he was watching another episode of Star Wars…it was his birthday today and he wanted to believe that all this was just a foreplay for his surprise party and those creatures/machines didn't really took over the world and Felicity was fine and an American not some crazy lady with weird accent.

"But still…you won a place in his hearts…and I have vowed to make him pay for what he did!" Davros said and Oliver's eyes widen in horror.

"You just said his hearts?!" Oliver exclaimed in shock.

"Shut it Ape!" Davros yelled at him and Oliver shut it.

"Pay for what? For saving your ass when you were a child? For not letting you die in their hands of that horrible war? Call me a damn human, which I'm not, but when someone does such thing you vow to your life to repay them with goodness not death!" Felicity yelled at him and Davros laughed.

"Your kind is too proud and keen on honor, young child." Davros mused darkly and Felicity hissed.

"If you mean that my kind is too dumb for forgiving and moving on then we should have killed all the Homo Sapiens that pushed us aside but then again we live amongst them and I swear to any higher power if you ever speak ill of my kind I will reign hell upon yours!" Felicity hissed at Davros face as she held his cart with inhuman strength to its place causing every Dalek and human inside the room gasp in horror.

"And how you may do that mere mutant?" Davros mocked her even more.

"You know why I was named Athanasia Smoak? You know why the Doctor never left my side?" Felicity asked him with a psychotic smile on her lips and cold eyes. Davros stayed silent and looked at her trying to put the pieces together but Felicity stopped his thoughts by explaining.

"Because I know every darkest and sinister secret he ever had and I have seen his death. The same thing goes for you…the moment you let me see you I know exactly when you are going to die and what mistakes you have done. This mere mutant can bring your empire down with one word. After all I was trained by the best…oh! By the way Madam Kovarian sent her condolences for your death." Felicity whispered at the Davros ear while holding him still and then pushed him away as he rolled onto the wall of the ship.

"You were trained by the Church?! How? When? Why?" Davros asked her in shock and sadness. He pitied the girl in front of him but cold sweat took over his body at the thought what she was capable of doing.

"It's a long story and a sad one but I don't need your pity what I need is to let my friends go and get on with what you want to do with me. I've been waiting for my death a while now." Felicity told him for the first time calmly. Davros nodded and the Daleks led the prisoners off the ship.

Once the room was empty and only Davros and her were left Felicity walked closer to him as slowly she let two knives slip out of her sleeves and in seconds she sliced Davros throat and then with his blood she wrote all over the walls the magic word.

"Geronimo"

She smirked satisfied and walked out of the room only to come face to face with a Dalek.

"It's nothing personal, Dalek." Felicity told him as she deactivated him with River's sonic screwdriver that River had given her so the plan can go on.

Jack and the rest used the time she was arguing with Davros to put bombs all over the ship and once she was out of it they would blow it up.

She run out and once she jumped off it and landed with a somersault she turned and smirked at the Team Arrow as she pointed River's sonic screwdriver to the ship and then yelled to them to run as the ship was burst into flames.

As they run Felicity motioned to them to follow her back to her house as they joined the crowd they started walking normally but no one looked at Felicity for being dressed weirdly.

"Why nobody looks at you weirdly?" Diggs asked confused,

"Perception filter, it confuses your brain into thinking that nothing is there or something…I will ask from Jack to explain it better…I'm not good with alien technology…Luke is the genius at that. I'm an awesome leader though." Felicity explained as they walked fast around Starling City.

Oliver and Roy exchanged a look of completely loss with Diggs who just shrugged.

Once they arrived at her house she was attacked by hugs from Jack and Gwen then Maria, Luke, Sky and then Clara and River, Other Jenny, Vastra and at last the Doctor who kissed her cheeks and then Jenny, Laurel and Sara who hugged her with a sigh of relief.

Diggs was also hugged by Laurel and Sara and scolded by his wife, Lyla that Gwen phoned and she saw the whole thing with them.

Rex just patted her shoulder since they weren't that bonded and he blamed her for Esther's and Vera's deaths because their deaths were meant to be and Felicity couldn't bring her back.

"I'm sorry Rex…I really I am. You can stay mad at me for as long as you like I just couldn't save her or Vera…their deaths were meant to happen and my gift only allows me to bring back someone back from the dead when their death is not meant to happen." Felicity told him again before she left for her mission Rex didn't reply but now he did.

"It won't be long till I forgive you." Rex told her when they went into the kitchen to fetch beers so they can celebrate.

"Thank you." She told him with a huge smile as he copied her and walked out of the kitchen with a newfound truce.

Oliver and Diggs with Roy watched how this old group of people behaved around each other…guards were completely down and there was this acceptances and safety in the air that made Oliver a little jealous because Felicity had her guard up with them…she even faked American accent for them.

She hid her scars from him. She didn't trust him as much as he thought.

Judging with what he saw today he learnt a few things, Malcolm's bloodline in the future is kinder, time travel is possible, aliens have invade earth many times before, Felicity isn't human and she has receive assassin training by some fearful lady, Felicity had Scottish accent which made him question the other fact about her not being human, those people before him saved the earth on daily bases and got no thank you from the world.

Diggs was amazed but as the older and more mature person he liked to credit himself as thought that with their help they might take care of Slade faster and saving more lives since the Mirakuru had start killing more and more people once this weird Miracle Months were done. Also his first thoughts were the same as Oliver while watching Felicity fight with the ugly gray thing in a wheel chair.

Jack poke Felicity's hand and then she motioned her to follow him in the kitchen where he start pouring Redcon pill in the glasses.

"It's better if they don't remember what happened today." Jack said and Felicity nodded she didn't want to share her story with Oliver, Diggs and Roy because she had done things that she can't be forgiven for.

Also she didn't need their pity and also Torchwood was meant to stay hidden from normal humans.

Felicity carried the glasses to the living room and handed them to Oliver, Diggs and Roy. Everyone stayed silent at that, they knew what the water had inside and they understood why she was doing such thing. Although Laurel and Sara didn't quite agree with this but they were granted with the gift of being Doctor Song's daughters so they were legally to become part of Torchwood one day.

Life would return to normal for all of them. No more Miracle Months and Daleks…oh! How wrong they were!

In the other side of the town Sebastian Blood had managed to make an alliance with Cyberman and Slade was finally succeeding in his Mirakuru soldiers.

"That was a great mission today! I liked that I blew up something!" Felicity said giddy to Laurel and Sara who were looking at her freaked out.

"Are you sure you are not a pyromaniac?" Sara asked slightly in a teasing tone.

"Yes, I am sure." Felicity said and stood up since Jack cursed on the monitors of Torchwood Starling City.

"Sebastian Blood managed to make alliance with Cyberman…" Jack said in displeasure and everyone groaned in annoyance.

"I always knew that something dirty was going one with this guy! He is far too perfect!" Laurel said in disgust and suddenly Jack, I and River got an idea!

Laurel was perfect to play this role!

When Laurel realized we were looking at her in a weird way she looked at Sara and said;

"Do I have time to make a run for it?"

"Nope! Sorry sis." Sara said popping the "p" and smirked.

"Alright! I will play the girlfriend part!" Laurel said sighing.

Sebastian had already shown interest in her so it was easy to fake a relationship with him and then stab him in the back.

But that will be left for another chapter.

 _ **So? What do you think?**_

 _ **Also a little update on my life; i decided to give up my dream to become a Psychologist because i fell in love with History and i decided, since in a year from now i would go to college, to take the Nation Wide Exams of my country and take a shot to major History of Arts and since there is a law that does not allow students from my type of school to get accepted to college that are the higher type of education. And because of a law that was voted said that i could have at least 1% of getting accepted in the perticular colleges but unfortunatly doesn't apply to my year! So i had to make a plan B so instead of staying in my country i will search for a college in London or some other country which made me to take another decision and start studying for my Proficency English Certificate so i can have a at least a small portion of getting accepted besides my grades and art portofolio... and in order to do that i need to study 24/7 so no time for writing!**_

 _ **Sorry for rambling...**_

 _ **I hope you want another chapter and give me ideas in DM! So tell me your opinions in the reviews! Just don't leave hate comments!**_


End file.
